360 Gamer Issue 124
This magazine was priced at £3.99 and released in February 2013. News THQ Defo DOA - (36) :Quirky company is with the angels now Microsoft's 29% Frown - (36) :Xbox revenues are that much down Online and looking good - (37) :The most played games of 2012 Push our buttons - (38) :The sense of entitlement of the internet-enabled generation. The game blame game - (39) :Expect more of this sort of thing Diversionary tactics - (39) :Pro-gun lobby anti all games but their own Games are a disease - (39) :Here's the cure Nextbox specs revealed - (40) Features An Angel of Darkness? - Tomb Raider - Will Johnston - 8 pages (6-13) Bricks and Mortality - Dean Samways - 4 pages (32-35) :Videogame retailers are facing the toughest times. Chains are failing and disc-less gaming casts a long shadow. The high street looks set to stage the greatest consumer battle ever - But might the death of game stores be the best thing to happen to the industry? My X Life - 1 page (42) :In need of a new niceness Buyers' Guide - 8 pages (100-107) Interviews : Daniel Bisson, Director - Tomb Raider - Will Johnston - 2 pages (14-15) : John Vignocchi, Executive Producer - Disney Infinity - Matt Edwards - 2 pages (114-115) Parting Shot: Warhammer 40,000: Space Marine - Will Johnston - 1 page (130) Previews Project CARS - 1 page (16) Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Blacklist - Ian Collen - 5 pages (18-22) Cyberpunk 2077 - Will Johnston - 4 pages (24-27) Killer is Dead - Ian Collen - 4 pages (28-31) Arcadia: Super Time Force - 1 page (43) Gears of War: Judgment - Ian Collen - 2 pages (46-47) Army of Two: The Devil's Cartel - Ian Collen - 2 pages (48-49) Tiger Woods PGA Tour 14 - Will Johnston - 2 pages (50-51) Dead Island: Riptide - Will Johnston - 2 pages (52-53) Deadpool - Will Johnston - 2 pages (54-55) GRID 2 - Ian Collen - 2 pages (56-57) Remember Me - Will Johnston - 2 pages (58-59) World Series of Poker: Full House Pro - Ian Collen - 2 pages (60-61) Darkstalkers Resurrection - Ian Collen - 2 pages (62-63) The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct - Will Johnston - 2 pages (64-65) Mars: War Logs - Will Johnston - 2 pages (66-67) Earth Defense Force 2025 - Will Johnston - 2 pages (68-69) Defiance - Will Johnston - 2 pages (70-71) Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen - Will Johnston - 2 pages (72-73) History: Legends of War - Ian Collen - 2 pages (74-75) Disney Infinity - Matt Edwards - 5 pages (109-113) Terraria - Ian Collen - 2 pages (116-117) Reviews Scores out of ten. Live Life Talking the talk - (118) : Skype and instant downloads touted for next-gen. Marketwatch - 1 page (120) : Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Revolution, Halo 4: Spartan Ops, Assassin's Creed III: The Infamy, Far Cry 3: Deluxe Bundle Reader Review - Quantum Conundrum - ⅔ page (121) His Master's Choice - 1 page (122) 360 Mailbox - 1 page (126) Other Credits Staff Writer :Will Johnston Contributors :Matt Edwards, Dean Samways, Jon Ryker, James Wright Group Art Editor :Claire Trent External Links You should be able to purchase this magazine direct from the publisher in print and/or digital editions. Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews